


Una briciola

by SakiJune



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un prequel all'episodio 1x15 ("The Porkchop Indeterminacy").<br/>Missy affronta una volta per tutte la perdita del padre e decide di fare visita a Sheldon a Pasadena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una briciola

Le dicono che sono passati anni dalla morte di suo padre, ma per quel che ricorda sono stati tanti giorni in fila, uno stretto all'altro, tutti con lo stesso sapore metallico e un pulsare acre nella mente.  
GJ riesce a scherzarci su, e a lei sembra una bestemmia. Non è una bigotta, Missy, ma nemmeno le piace bestemmiare.  
In tutta sincerità non può incolpare il Dio di sua madre - semmai le sue ricette ipercaloriche.  
  
E allora vola. Inventa una scusa, sbalordendo tutti, lasciandoli anche con un po' di apprensione per quel viaggio così improvviso.  
Vuole sperimentare se in California l'aria sia più respirabile.  
Vuole ritrovare l'altra metà di se stessa, quella creatura incomprensibile eppure preziosa.  
  
\- Shelly, ci sono ancora dei documenti per l'eredità... mi trovo già dalle tue parti, che ne dici se passo a farteli firmare?  
  
Quel suo "d'accordo" sostenuto e gelido è come una promessa d'amore e di eternità, una briciola di pane per un uccellino, dopo un lungo digiuno.


End file.
